popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 3 character, '''Ash'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET character, see Ashley=Boa.'' - Usa= - 13▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Live= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= ] - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Marchen Kingdom |birthdate = November 10th |gender = Male |race = Werewolf |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Forest Green |hobby = Cooking |relative = Yuli and Smile (friends) |like = Walking |dislike = Dog food, being teased at, onions |appearance1 = pop'n music 3 |appearance2 = pop'n music 4, pop'n music 5, pop'n music 6 CS, pop'n music 7-pop'n music 8, pop'n music 9 CS, pop'n music 10, pop'n music 13 カーニバル, pop'n music ラピストリア, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Powerfolk, Powerfolk 2, Powerfolk 3, Powerfolk 4, Powerfolk 5, Powerfolk 6, Powerfolk 7, Slash Beats, Digifolk, Age Beat, Howling, @you, Invisible Farewell |designer = いぬ千代 (pop'n 3 and 4), Piu:KOHA (pop'n 7), shiro (pop'n 8), ち (pop'n 10), あまもん。(CARNIVAL, design), eimy (CARNIVAL, touchup), Production I.G. (CARNIVAL, animation) }} Ash is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 3 and the second member of Deuil. Personality ユーリが集めたバンドメンバーの一員。アッシュはドラム担当だけど、 パワー溢れる歌声に熱烈なファンも少なくないみたい。 He's a member of the band that member Yuli gathered. Ash is in charge of drums. There are many ardent fans of his powerful singing voice. Ash is the second member of the band Deuil. Aside from band activities, Ash also enjoys going solo and improving his cooking skills. He can transform into a small dog (within some breed of dog with short fur), but he doesn't like it. In his canine form, his eyes are squinted and his ears are drooped. Despite being a drummer, Ash is a very passionate singer. Appearance Powerfolk Ash is a werewolf with a tan complexion, red eyes, and pointy ears. He has bright green hair that is formed into a spiky upwards hairstyle, obscuring his eyes. Ash dons a reddish-gray tattered jacket with gray crosses on the bottom and a large collar, as well as a red armband on his left arm. His hands are wrapped in white bandages. His chest is exposed with a green navel piercing. He also wears a golden bolt necklace and blue baggy pants that are tucked into gray leather boots. His 2P color palette recolors Ash's hair into orange, and his jacket, shoelaces, and soles are deep red. His crosses, collar, and boots are a dark maroon color. His pants are brown, and his navel piercing and armband are yellow. Powerfolk 2 Ash wears his original attire, albeit with new coloring. His coat is now light gray, while his pants and armband are somewhat darker. His hair is also dark green and his piercing has become yellow. His appearance is used again in the live version of 君を壊したい. In his 2P he's given maroon hair, and his boots, crosses, and collar are light brown. His coat is beige colored, and his armband is dark green. Powerfolk 3 Ash wears a white unbuttoned shirt and a dark gray tie with a light gray cross design, and his red armband remains on his left arm. His pants and boots are dark gray. His original color palette is shown in Powerfolk 4 from the CS version of Pop'n Music 5, and Powerfolk 7 from the CS version of Pop'n Music 6. Ash's 2P recoloring keeps his skin tone and hair color intact, but his armband and hair are both changed to a maroon hue. His shirt is colored dark grey, and his pants and boots are black. Ash's neck tie is red instead of dark gray. Powerfolk 5 Ash once again wears a long blue denim jacket with his hands wrapped in bandages, and keeps his red armband. He wears black baggy pants with black and gray shoes. The black belts on his pants are crossed over one another, with red writing on them. He wears his golden thunderbolt necklace and has a gold navel piercing. Ash's 2P palette shifts his armband into a purple hue instead of red. His jacket is colored pale lavender, and his bolt pendant and piercing are colored platinum. The writing on his belts and part of his shoes are colored purple. Powerfolk 6 Ash is first shown without his jacket, instead wearing a black low cut tank top tucked into blue jeans that are torn at the bottom, with three red and gold belts around his waist. He wears his armband again on his left arm, a black wristband on his right, and a white scarf around his neck that hangs down his back, as well as his thunderbolt necklace. His boots are all black. In his 2P color palette, his armband and belts are colored purple once more. Ash's scarf is colored in a pale shade of lavender, and his pants are colored light gray. His top and shoes remain their respective colors. Digifolk Ash wears a short sleeved white T-shirt with light blue bands on the sleeves, as well as a black shirt underneath. His red armband is absent, wearing red goggles around his neck instead. His jeans are blue and baggy and are tucked into his black and gray boots. He also wears black fingerless gloves and carries his drum sticks. In Ash's 2P color palette, his shirt is colored light pink, and his sleeve highlights are pink. His goggles are colored neon green, and his baggy pants are bright purple. His drumsticks are a light cyan instead of light yellow. Age Beat Ash's hair is a slightly lighter green, and his ears are longer and thinner. He wears a black short sleeved crop top, showing his gold navel piercing, with a long yellow scarf around his neck. He once again wears his red armband on his left arm, with bandages wrapped around his wrists. He wears baggy green jeans adorned with crossing red belts, and his jeans are tucked into his black and gray boots. Ash 2P recoloring consists of his tab to be yellow and his scarf to be plainly white. His top is colored red, and his bottom features altered his pants color to be dark gray like his wristbands and boots. His bandages are colored pink instead of red. His 2P color palette is also used again in Howling from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. @you In his appearance in Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume, Ash now wears a black sleeveless crop top with a yellow lightning bolt printed on the bottom right. He also has a white necktie, black and grey bangles on his wrists, pale blue jeans and a black sun visor, matching with boots that have yellow laces and grey soles. His drumsticks are now yellow. His 2P continues the tradition of maroon hair and dark skin tone. His visor is blue, scarf and pants light gray, and his top and shoes white. Cameos Ash creates a cameo on Yuli's Lose animation, along with Smile. Ash's appearance in the change card series shows him wearing a tan sweater with rolled up sleeves over a white shirt, with a matching paperboy cap. His pants are a darker brown color, tucked into light brown boots. He's accessorized with a brown bangle and two belts. NET Self Other Character Comments See List of Ash Character Comments Trivia *Ash had the most arcade appearances of Deuil up until Pop'n Music 12 Iroha, where all of Atsushi Shindo's songs were removed due to the end of his 5-year contract. **Because of this, Yuli currently has the most appearances. *For the LIVE version of Powerfolk 2, Ash uses his default animation and Lose animation from the original 君を壊したい, but his Miss animation is from the first Powerfolk. *Ash's appearance in Pop'n Music 10 marks the only time he's seen without his red band. *According to his conservation in the Popper's Lounge, Ash's eye color is revealed to be red, despite keeping his eyes hidden as the Pop'n series progresses. The reason why Ash always hides his eyes is that they are scary to others. **Despite this, Ash's eyes are shown in his HELLO! POP'N MUSIC appearance. **Every Deuil member has red eyes. *Ash is often shown saluting in several of his animations. **He's also seen pointing his finger in some, in which he says "be yourself!" as according to his Popper's Lounge conversation. **His Miss and Lose animations always show his dog form. *Ash was considered to be in Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET, having sketches under the respective section in one of the character illustration books. *Yuli and Smile appear on Ash's FEVER! and Win animations in Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. Gallery Proceed to Ash/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Characters Category:Deuil